Life in Lima, OH
by linneholm
Summary: Title sucks. Alllison Reynolds got pregnant at a young age, so she married the athlete from their detention. Two kids and 26 years later they just moved to Lima, Ohio. How will their kids take the big change from life in LA, where they lived before? Summary sucks too. Story does not suck. First fanfic, be nice. Language may be K or T later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Character info:**

**Allison Clark**

43 years old

Former Basket Case

Has two daughters, one is 25 years old, one is 16.

Lives in Lima, Ohio.

Married for almost 26 years to Andrew "Andy" Clark.

Started college at age 23, when her first daughter was 5 years old.

Works as a tour guide at the Allen County Museum(I googled, and it's in Lima).

**Andrew "Andy" Clark**

44 years old

Former Athlete, now has a bad knee.

Is the father of the daughters mentioned before.

Lives with Allison Reynolds.

Married to Allison Reynolds.

Went to college after his graduation, and works as the new physics teacher at William McKinley High school.

**Danielle Allison Clark**

16 years old

Youngest daughter of Andrew and Allison Clark.

Is new student at William McKinley High School, starting junior year.

Goes by the name 'Dani', because she thinks her name is stupid.

**Lucille Claire Clark**

25 years old

Lives in NYC, NY normally, but is staying at her parent's house because she just broke up with her boyfriend, and she needed some time away from all the stress.

Doesn't have a job.

Everyone except her sister calls her Claire, but Dani calls her Lucy.

* * *

**Other form of information one might need:**

The story is school year 2012/13 which means no Rachel, no Finn (but most importantly; no freaking Finchel), and none of the glee clubbers that graduated in season 3. Well, I mean, they are going to be mentioned and maybe appear in a couple of chapters, but it doesn't center them.

Story is told from Dani's point of view.

I've only described the Clark Family, because there isn't going to be other Breakfast Club people in the story from the start, but patience, young one. Time will come. I just haven't decided what happened to them yet. Oh, and Andy got Allison pregnant at his graduation party, because I kind of figured he's a year older than her. I did the math, and by my calculations the ages would make Andy 17 year old(and a junior) in the movie, and Allison a sophomore and 16 years old. But please correct me if i'm wrong.

It's my first fanfic(well, it's my first fanfic in english, and not involving Harry Potter) but I'm Danish, and English is my second language, so even though I think I've got it figured out quite well, please bear with me if my spelling/grammar/whatevs isn't perfect. :)

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! I'm on summer break so I have a lot of time on my hands, and I kinda like this idea. :D Also, if you have any Q's, PM or write it in a Review. :D


	2. People are strange

_**People are strange(The Doors)**_

So, this was my first day at the new school. My mom told me one more time that everyone was going to love me, but that i should be sure not to get in the wrong crowd. She stopped talking when my sister came down to say goodbye. I could feel the tension between them, and I was trying to think of something funny to say. They were in a fight last night. Apparently, saying "Yeah well mom only married you cause you knocked her up, and you guys are doing just fine." wasn't a good icebreaker, when dad told her that the relationship between her and her ex would've never worked out for various reasons. Ugh, I hate when people I love fight. I was just about to tell my mother that I'd stay off drugs if she'd sell my sister, when dad walked in and we had to go to the car. Mom and Lucy stood in the doorway waving at us, and I waved back a couple of times.

"Um, dad, can you drop me off a little away from the school. I kind of don't want to be the kid that gets driven to school by a parent.."

"Dani, I'm teaching at the school. It isn't weird. As a matter of fact, it would be a waste of time. So no, I won't. Besides, the teacher's parking lot is right next to the entrance, so you don't have to walk that far."

"Fine, but I'm not going in there next to you. I hate being the teacher's kid.."

"You're a complete daddy's girl." He answered with a complacent smile.

"Whatever. I'm taking the bus home. Bye." I stepped out of the car, trying to be calm, trying to look cool, but most of all trying not to fall or stumble into someone. K, so first I had to go to the principal's office. Principal Figgins. I got there ten minutes after my dad and I got to the school, and I thought that it was a fine time considering the fact that I have the worst orientation skills ever. I knocked on the door and heard a man's voice with a thick Indian accent say "come inside the office please." and I wondered for a moment how he'd look, before I was looking at a clearly middle aged, balding man with black hair and slightly dark skin.

"Um hi.. I'm Danielle Clark, the new student?" I told principal Figgins. He was standing by the window and looking at me for a second before answering.

"Yes. Hello. I am Iqbal* Figgins, you may call me Principal Figgins." He said, and we shook hands. I was in there another twenty minutes where he explained the rules of the school, and the different clubs. I could sense that he was a "tries to be cool but really isn't"- kind of person, you know, like Regina's mom in _Mean Girls_ and I was kind of amused by it. When he was done trying to be 'hip' he gave me my schedule, but told me that I had to go visit the student counselor before I could go to class, so he gave me directions and I knocked on that door even though it was glass and she could totally see me. The woman's name was Emma Pillsbury-Schuester, and she had very red hair, and looked seriously uptight. She made this cute sort of Umbridge-ish cough before she told me to come in.

"Hello, you must be Danielle. Please have a seat." she said, smiling at me. I sat in one of the chairs opposite to her, and she started speaking.

"I had a short conversation with your father before classes started, and I have talked on the phone with your mother. How was the whole moving process for you?" She asked, and looked at me with what seemed to be genuine interest.

"Um well it was okay I guess.. I mean obviously I'm going to miss my friends and all but my mom really wanted me to get like a new start or something. I kinda got bullied at my old school, but my friends really helped me when it was tough and all. Also my sister hijacked half of my room because we haven't finished the guest room. And she needs to relax away from the big city or whatever.." I fiddled with my hair a lot, and I think she could sense that I was I little nervous.

"Uh-uh. And your sister, do you guys get along well?" Mrs. Pillsbury asked. I took some time to think, because it was kind of complicated. I mean, of course I loved my sister, but she was also a pain in the butt sometimes.

"Well yeah, we don't really fight much, but that's because we have this system for when we get mad at each other." I answered, not looking in her eyes, but at her neatly decorated desk.

"A system? Tell me some more." She said. I looked at her face and realized that she had abnormally large eyes.. She looked kind of like a doe. She was also smiling a very calm smile, and I thought about my answer again.

"Whenever we start discussing we ignore each other or leave the room until we've cooled down and can have a civilized conversation." I answered. By this time, I just wanted to get to class, but I knew that I had to get books and find my locker before I could do so. I could see the redhead forming another question in her mind, but I decided I was done.

"Um, no offense, but can I go now? I still have to get to the library and find my locker." I said, just as she had opened her mouth.

"Of course. Do you need me to walk you to the library?" I shook my head no, and stood up. I had my hand on the doorknob, when she spoke again.

"Could you come by after school again? I'll be right here." I mumbled a sure before I walked down the hallway. I stopped and realized I had no idea where I was, so I looked around to check for signs. LIBRARY → it said in one of them, so I went that way. I got my books and found my locker to put the ones I didn't need yet in there, just in time for my history class.

"William Schuester.. Maybe they're related or something." I mumbled to my self as I walked down the hallway, headed to room 304, as it said on the piece of paper in my hand. I knocked on the door, walked in, and introduced myself. Mr. Schuester assigned me to sit next to a guy with extremely blonde hair, called Sam. I tried to follow the class – and succeeded, since it was about the french revolution, and I'd recently written a paper about that. My focus was on the teacher, and I remembered that he was also the head of one of the clubs.. The show choir, New Directions. I remember them, my friend Tamara from my old school wouldn't stop talking about them, she was a big fan. Well, actually she was a fan of everything that had something to do with show choir.

**AUTHER'S NOTE/**

_*Iqbal is the first name of the actor who plays Principal Figgins, I couldn't find his first name, so I just chose that one._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Breakfast club. If I did, I probably wouldn't be a fourteen year old eating very cheap pizza.**

I promise I'll try to put more story in next chapter, this was just the boring introductory chapter. Please Review! :D


End file.
